Volt Tackle
Volt Tackle (ボルテッカー Volteccer) is an Electric-type physical move. It is exclusive to the Pikachu Evolutionary line of Pokémon. Description |A life-risking tackle that slightly hurts the user.}} |The user throws an electrified tackle. It hurts the user a little.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges at the foe. It causes considerable damage to the user as well.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. It causes considerable damage to the user and may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. This also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with paralysis.}} |The user electrifies itself, then charges. It also damages the user quite a lot. This may leave the target with paralysis.}} Games *Volt Tackle is one of Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu’s strongest attacks. It is learned by breeding a member of the Pikachu family with another one with a Light Ball. *Volt Tackle is an Electric type move, with 120 power and 100 accuracy. It is also a Physical move. *Volt Tackle can cause paralysis, but also delivers to the user 1/3 of the damage inflicted. This move in power is equal to Thunder; however, Volt Tackle has a 100 percent accuracy, whereas Thunder has a 70 percent accuracy when the weather is not set to Rain. The other difference between the two attacks is that Volt Tackle has recoil, while Thunder does not. *Pichu, Pikachu and Raichu’s Volt Tackle is more powerful than Thunder, because they tend to increase more attack than Sp. Attack. *In Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Volt Tackle is Pikachu’s Final Smash. How to obtain *To get a Pichu that knows Volt Tackle, you can breed a female Pikachu that is holding the Light Ball with another Pokémon that is in its Egg Group so that your Pichu will hatch with Volt Tackle being known. Or you can breed a Ditto and female Pikachu, and get a Pichu. *In Generation IV, get a male Cherrim and a female Pikachu, put both in the day-care, and have Pikachu hold the Light Ball. Now, you should then have a Pichu that knows Volt Tackle. *In Generation VII a lady can teach a Pikachu in Konikoni City to use this move. Trivia Its Japanese name, Volteccer, is based on the signature move of the character Pulseman. Long before Game Freak made Pokémon, they created Pulseman, a Sega Genesis game. It should also be noted that Team Galactic and Rotom are also homages to Pulseman (Team Galactic based on Galaxy Gang, the main antagonists of Pulseman; and Rotom looks slightly like him—it can even go from the digital world to the "real world" and back in a similar fashion). Gallery Volt Tackle depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |anime4 = Sho Raichu Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by Sho's Raichu Aura Guardian Pikachu Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by the Aura Guardian's Pikachu Volkner's Pikachu Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by Volkner's Pikachu Ditto 1 Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by Narissa's Ditto as Pikachu |anime5 = Ash Pikachu Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by Ash's Pikachu |anime7 = Bancho Volt Tackle.png Volt Tackle being used by Boss |manga3 = Pika Chuchu Pibu Volt Tackle Adventures.png Volt Tackle being used by Red's Pikachu, Yellow's Pikachu and Gold's Pichu |other2 = Red's Pikachu Volt Tackle Generations.png Volt Tackle being used by Red's Pikachu (Generations) }} Category:Signature moves Category:Moves with a base power of 140 Category:Moves that cause paralysis Category:Moves that cause recoil damage